1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external rear-view mirror for commercial vehicles comprising a housing, at least one pivotable mirror glass arranged in the housing, a positioning aggregate for pivoting one mirror glass relative to the housing and a holding device for fastening a holder.
2. Background Art
External rear-view mirrors for commercial vehicles of the generic type, which are as a rule very large, are exposed to the air stream, whereby the use of the mirror is made very difficult, in particular when the mirror glass is exposed to vibrations. Furtheron such mirrors are often very complex in their construction, so they need to be simplified in order to reduce the expenditure for their production and assembly.